


Sunflower

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Boy!Dean, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, innocent!jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can you like do Jo x Dean where Jo is innocent and kind and Dean is bad and reckless guy and just smut"</p><p>//</p><p>Dean and Jo fuck in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

Jo was a down-to-earth girl who never shied away from someone who needed help. Always eager to be the one who would give quarters or food to the homeless meth addict across the street (she had learned his name; Ronny), always the first to volunteer to do another job at the Roadhouse where her mother worked. Kind and beautiful, Jo could make anyone smile with the simplest smile of her own or just her sweet voice. She never thought she’d find herself pinned by her schoolgirl crush against a dirty bar bathroom stall.

Dean, on the other hand, was a punk. Smoking cigarettes and flicking them down into dirt, stomping on them with his combat boots, uncaring for the litter. He always passed by the homeless people, never making eye contact, no urge to help. Dean fucked girls dirty and rough and never called them the next day, so it was no surprise that he had Jo, the innocent little country gal, pinned against the inside of a dirty bar bathroom stall.

“Dean, we shouldn’t do this here,” Jo pleaded, the soft moan releasing from her kiss-swollen lips completely throwing her statement out of the window. She loved the excitement, the rush of being in public with the local bad boy.

“Can’t help that you’re so irresistible, sunflower,” Dean drawled into her ear, nipping at it. She relished the nickname and turned her head to allow him more access to her silky skin.

“Dean, what if someone comes in?” she asked, almost hoping the answer was dirty. She loved being so completely corrupted by the man in front of her.

“Would just gotta stand still and cover your mouth. Wouldn’t stop fuckin’ you though,” the man purred, hot breath caressing the side of her head. Another quiet moan came from Jo and she felt her heart picking up pace.

“Please, Dean…” she whined as he sucked a hickey into her neck. Dean grinned wickedly as he moved his hands away from her wrists to slowly snake them up the front of her shirt and underneath her bra to gently massage her perky tits. “Oh, God,” Jo whimpered, nipples hardening against the calloused hands touching her, all the while wetness began pooling in her underwear. Dean just chuckled against her neck and pulled back only to remove her shirt and bra almost lightning fast to attach his lips to one of the rosy nubs. A keening noise filled the bathroom as she was suckled, knees weak. Dean’s tongue gently flicked the bud and bit it oh so slightly.

“Want you so bad, sunflower,” Dean growled, hands making their way down to Jo’s floral skirt, hiking it up to her tits. A deep blush covered the surface of her neck and face as a thick finger gently stroked at her clit through her dampened, pastel yellow underwear. She whined quietly, back arching, hands clawing at the smoke and whiskey scented jacket adorning Dean’s muscular torso. A zipper could be heard being lowered along with the pop of a button being undone. Jo looked down between their bodies and saw the massive cock that was released from Dean’s jeans.

“Still tight for me, baby girl?” Dean asked lowly, one finger hooking against her panties to move them to the side, the digit not even taking its time to enter her. Jo groaned out louder than she wanted to and bit at her plush bottom lip. She wasn’t the talking type but boy, Dean’s words completely enveloped her in warm arousal. After some time of Dean finger-fucking and stretching her, he suddenly picked her up and lined himself up at her wet entrance. She squeaked at the lift and wrapped her ankles around the man’s abdomen.

“Let me know if I need to stop,” Dean murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her prominent jawline before sinking into her tight heat. Spit and her own natural wetness were the only forms of lubrication and the burn was there but it felt so good. The dirtiness of the whole thing had Jo’s body buzzing. Dean took his time sliding his pulsing dick into her but once he was fully seated inside Jo, he began pounding her cunt, fast and dirty like she was just another whore he’d use on the weekend.

“Oh, Dean!” Jo moaned hotly, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling at the sandy blonde hair atop his head.

“Always so innocent until my cock is inside you, huh?” Dean laughed darkly, hands clutching her hips hard enough to bruise as he shoveled his fat cock in and out of her. Jo lowered her right hand to begin rubbing her swollen clit in quick circles, body thrumming with need.

“Faster,” she whispered, eyes opening halfway to stare into Dean’s candy-apple green ones.

“Aw, what was that, sunflower? Couldn’t hear ya’,” Dean teased, slowing instead. Jo groaned and pulled at his hair in annoyance. She didn’t want to have to be louder than she had to be.

“Faster, Dean, please,” Jo whimpered, voice quiet but audible in the small stall. A deep chuckle arose from Dean’s throat before he began pounding her again, even faster than before. Sharp intakes of breath were all Jo could take and she found herself being pushed over the edge, her cunt clenching tightly around the other male’s hard rod.

“Dean! Dean!” Jo cried as her orgasm rippled through her small body, the cock still mercilessly ravaging her sensitive pussy.

“Fuck, Jo,” Dean grunted before he forced himself out of her right before hot ropes of cum came spurting out of his red dick all over her wrinkled clothing. They both panted for a few minutes until Dean let her down and tucked himself back inside his ripped jeans. Jo looked down at her messy clothes and shoved him, cheeks red with embarrassment.

“How am I gonna get his crap off?” Jo growled, her floral skirt ruined with the new pattern of cum spattered on it.

“Not my problem, sweetie,” Dean said before opening the stall, and walking out like the hot bastard he was. Jo hated the guy but couldn’t help the smile that grew along her lips as she took a paper towel and scrubbed at her clothing. Thank God no one had come in.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
